starwizardwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:B1bl1kal
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:StarWizardWars page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! StarWizardWars (talk) 02:21, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. But I'm not stayin'. Though I appreciate the welcome. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:30, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Alright, mate. I'll get to work on it right now if I am to save Villains Wiki. Good to have u on my wiki, even though your not staying, it's fine, I don't mind how long u stay here, it's good to have u here. But how could they have banned u from Villains Wiki (again)?!?!!? Just because your speaking true facts about this useless little foolish brat called Khing. StarWizardWars (talk). I know, right? I mean, the dude Khing because he also insulted the French langauage by pretendin' to speak it which in turn insulted Balthus Dire, is as bad as the other user named Master-Troll who is goes on with his weird ranting (especially & mostly it was racially-movitated) about like Word War II, homosexuals & black people, which in turn made him a complete useless bigot & a clueless troll (an ugly one rather then a computer one) who probably never got a girl in his life or hold a job or whatever, & he insulted alot of Afro-Americans including Villains Wiki admin Queen Misery who happens to be black. Well anyway, right now, a good friend of mine & a Villains Wiki admin named Inferno Pendragon who recently lifted my block for one day today, says that "in future don't mess with IP talkpages, IPS don't even edit anymore and you do know IPs are shared by thousands of people? you just insulted half of Europe for no reason". He was right I didn't know what IPs are nor I insulted the half of the entire continent of Europe for individual user talkpages. I honestly had no idea, I though I was being hard on only one contributor. It's better to leave those IP things alone, it's pointless to edit on them if there's nobody with a name on them & it is wrong to just randomly berate them & comparin' them to some problem users. Plus nobody's playin' favorite on the Villains Wiki. I understand that now. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:11, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I know, right? Well, I'll catch ya later. StarWizardWars. May 21st 16:28 2013 (UTC). You too. Don't forget to put on both the "candidate for deletion" template & the "delete redirect" template on the category "Brotherhood of Evil members" category before start gettin' rid of it one page at a time. But don't blank the category by erasin' words from it; Tearface always go ape$**t about it. I don't know why but he's always that way. & keep up the good fight, StarWizardWars! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:40, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Now all we have to do is wait another 5 hours for Inferno Pendragon to responde and c what he says. Lord VillainsForever. 13:35, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good to me. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:15, August 2, 2013 (UTC) What do u mean? Lord VillainsForever. August 3, 09:50, 2013 (UTC) I mean we just have to be patient & wait until we hear from Inferno Pendragon. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:15, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Fine. I'm gonna put your profile and my profile under protection for only us admins to edit so that if any other users come here they won't mess it up so just tell if you need to edit your profile before I put it under protection. (of course we admins here won't screw them up because at least we are, like u and I, sensible). Lord VillainsForever. August 4, 14:05, 2013 (UTC). Ok, thank you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:21, August 4, 2013 (UTC) The Truth Has Come Again! What's been going on? What r u talking about? Is this a guy on this wiki? Lord VillainsForever. 11:32, August 5, 2013 (UTC) This creepy-a$$ loser who calls himself/herself "The Truth Has Come Again" has been attackin' my user profile & harasssin' me on the 4 certain wikis includin' the Disto and Lastic Wiki where this guy & The Truth Has Come originated from. All ther other users are helpin' me to ban the stupid sumabitch whom I got absolutely nothing against. - Best reagrds B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:20, August 5, 2013 (UTC) StarWizardWars Hey, B1bl1kal, please help me, I've been blocked again by Inferno Pendragon (3 months) for adding negative categories on the profile of Frogmuffin cause he messed up my profile page. Can u help me out please and talk to Inferno Pendragon about and for him to listen to reason? Okay, what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have done that but I've reconsidered and now I realise it was wrong. Still, could u help me out here and tell him that I feel bad and know now that it was bad and senseless? - Best regards StarWizardWars. Hey StarWizardWars. I'm sorry I couldn't answer your e-mail or Crayzee Dawg 101's because I had a 4-week old ingrown toe nail on the right foot removed last Wednesday (it happened when some punk-a$$ retarded loser clogged up a toilet filled with dirty water in the men's room on the first floor @ work & I had to clean up & mop around the friggin' thing really good but really quick) & it was a livin' hell this week. Anyway, I'll see what I can do to sort it out, bud. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:40, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, dude. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 16:09, September 3, 2013 (UTC) You got it bud. Btw, what was the name of the creep who messed with your profile page? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:10, September 3, 2013 (UTC) The little c*** Frogmuffin. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 16:00, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I've noticed you did had a little scrape with that dummy who should never mess with you nor touch your stuff without your permission. I've check the stranger's history & I see that Frogmuffin is a complete & ignorant wuss. Hell, he (or she or whatever the weird little freak is) even targeted me & messed with my stuff including my user profile by puttin' BloodStarWerewolf's troll face picture on it before both The Truth Has Come! & The Truth Has Come Again! came & doin' the same thing, & it was very unwise & so anti-social to do so. I know you understand we hate it when weirdos & creeps start messin' with us (including Meseket &yours too) & our stuff & I know he was tryin' to help, but addin' negative categories to morons like Frogmuffin based, even on their actions & behavior isn't one of the ways to stop them & resolve things. I told you the same thing Inferno Pendragon told me to never do this. I know that. I just wanted him & even Garfield1601 to try understand that & to forgive him. I'm sorry for my absence. I just had my 4-week old ingrown toenail on my right foot removed last Wednesday & things @ work got a little bit crazy & too busy. Never enough time for anything & it sucks. Well, I gotts go help our fellow anti-villainous baddies & Dark Lords with the category cleanup right away. Best of luck, my friend. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:00, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, man. Best of luck to you too. I just saw that remake horror film The Conjuring and it was sick. Anyway, thanks for your message to Inferno Pendragon and the one that snitched on me about it: Garfield1601. Also about the Hbk2221 thing, it's good to see that that little brat hasn't done anything so far, I doubt it will last but I seemed to have talked some proper sense into that prick. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 16:06, September 6, 2013 (UTC). Ditto. Garfield1601 thought you were doin' something bad but he was wrong. You're just tryin' to stop some brainless, arrogant loser like Frogmuffin from messin' with your stuff. I feel ya, g. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:50, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Had a shit day today; a friend of mine thinks that editing articles on Villains Wiki is nerdy. So I was "shut the fuck up bitch no it isn't". And then I beat the shit outta him and taught him a lesson. Fuck that sumabitching prick. Anyway, did you watch that new film 2 Guns? It's a comedy and action film. I watched it twice. It was awesome. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 16:05, September 9, 2013 (UTC). You tell em. Editin' on the Villains Wiki ain't nerdy, it's actually fun & relaxin', same as, I dunno, makin' more money, havin' adventure in the outdoors, causin' mayhem & mischief or controllin' people. Nope, I haven't seen that movie. I'll just check it out on Youtube before I go get ready for work. I better go. I'll catch ya later, bud. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:15, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Agreed. I also saw that film The Purge it was awesome. I can't remember most of it cause I only saw it once and when I saw it was before the summer. Anyway, I have a favour for you to do for me on Villains Wiki: the Darth Nihilus page, there have been two categories added to the page that don't fit in: Partners in Crime and Villains with Dissolant Serenity. Can you remove just those two categories? Nothing else just do that. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 17:32, September 9, 2013 (UTC). The Purge was awesome. Yeah sure thing, StarWizardWars.. ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:50, September 9, 2013 (UTC) All done. Got rid of 2 unneeded categories. Plus I uploaded a big, much better picture of Darth Nihilus & fixed the page includin' its infobox. I hope you like it. I gotta go to work. Take care. ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:30, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Alright but can you just remove the categories Deceased Villains and Aliens because he's not truly dead and he's a demon not a alien. And also can you get rid of the self-proclaimed master of all evil and darkness please? - Best regards StarWizardWars. 18:38, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Anything else? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:45, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Finished. I've also added him as a Living Villain due to the fact Darth Nihilus is still alive because of his immortality. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:50, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. But also remove from the alias box Darth Nihilus name and put it back into the full name please and remove Omnicidal Maniac too please. Also Overseer80 has just added the partners in crime and Villains with Dissolant Serenity. Could u please remove that too. And tell Overseer80 on your summary edit that Nihilus is no longer working with Sion and Kreia and that he is not actually truefully dead. - Best regards StarWizardWars. 18:59, September 09, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry about. I jsut assumed that Nihilus was his first name (seen on the Truiva section of the page). & this kid Overseer80, he doesn't listen. Don't cha judge me! 18:00, September 9, 2013 (UTC)